The presence of wrinkles in the neck and face of people are seen as negative aesthetic effects by social groups. These marks reflect face aging and increase the subjective awareness of the age of people. Since the beginning of civilization, natural or synthetic chemical compounds have been used and procedures have been developed (i.e. plastic surgery) to alleviate this problem. For example, plastic surgeons and cosmetic centers have been experimenting with and using Botulin A toxin as a pharmaceutical preparation that produces facial rejuvenation by removing face wrinkles Botulin A toxin is a neurotoxin that acts by chemiodenervation, or blocking the presynaptic release of the neurotransmitter acetylcholine in the neuromuscular plate, thus interfering with neuromuscular transmission, paralysing the muscle and preventing its contraction for a period of up to 4 months. Applied locally in the face of people, its effect is a facial rejuvenation that appears within 7-10 days after the toxin is applied, and has a duration of approximately 4 months. Botulin A toxin has been used for the treatment of diseases associated with muscular spasm, focal dystonia, sphincter relaxation (achalasia and anal fissure), hyperhydrosis and urinary bladder relaxation.
While Botulin A toxin is effective as a facial rejuvenate, it is an enzyme that is inherently unstable. This instability makes its use and handling complicated and less desirable. In fact, it requires freezing before using and must be used within four hours of opening the container. Because it is an enzyme, Botulin A toxin also generates antibodies that prevent its use in consecutive injections and can also induce an allergic response. In addition, its results are delayed 7-10 days, which is undesirable for patients wanting an immediate result. Accordingly, a need exists for a facial rejuvenate that is stable, fast-acting and that is not an enzyme.